Win, Lose or Draw
by Sophiasown
Summary: Michonne and Rick discover even when they lose, they still win. This is a one shot. I miss them.


"The kids are fine. I promise."

Rick tried to appease his wife for the third time in the fifteen minutes they'd left their suburban home. Granted, they'd left Carl in charge - a concern in itself, everything was pretty much under control. He made sure of it.

"I know…," Michonne exhaled.

After a beat she breathe in a side glimpse of Rick watching him maneuver the car onto Willow Road. She estimated their ETA to Daryl and Sasha's house to be about twenty minutes. Hopefully it wasn't going to be another silent car ride. She and Rick had gotten too accustomed to drowning in their own thoughts as opposed to sharing them with each other.

Rick heard the worried inflection in Michonne's voice, his hand caressed her thigh, hoping the loving touch would somehow ease her mind. He was facing his own challenges trying to stabilize his thoughts. With Michonne a few feet away wearing that short, sexy denim dress - the one with the peep shoulder - the one that rendered him a fridge magnet to her frame - was driving him crazy. His wife was too sexy for her own good, and his peace of mind.

"But…?" He knew there was much more percolating her beautiful mind.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It's been a while since we've been out. Leaving our sixteen year old in charge of our motley crew makes me feel guilty."

"Carl knows our numbers if anythin' goes wrong. It's okay to have some fun tonight. Besides, I told him to call us _only_ if there's blood."

Rick managed to make her laugh. Hearing the sweetness of her joy always settled him. Michonne relaxed into the car seat, allowing the smoothness of the ride, and the hum of the night around them to settle her insipid thoughts. She and Rick deserved a night out. It was long overdue. Having four kids - three under the age of ten, one angsty teenager, her growing Veterinary practice, combined with Rick's recent promotion to Sheriff they barely had time to speak more than a few words to each other once the day was over. Rick promised they'd make time for a romantic dinner this weekend. Friday looked promising, but Judith reminded them she had a ballet recital that same night. Michonne was reminded Judith had been practicing her pliés all week. The knowledge made her feel like an irresponsible mother in spite of the many times Rick debunked her theory.

It had been days since they'd been this close, longer since they'd had a chance to be intimate. They weren't distant, but it sure felt like it. At least Michonne thought that's what it felt like; the irritability, the brief phone conversations, even the fussing as of late. It may have been over trivial things, but it was so unlike them. If they were fighting over the right way to squeeze the toothpaste tube, they probably weren't really arguing about the toothpaste. She wished she could pinpoint when family rituals turned into a monotonous drag. It saddened Michonne to see cracks in something she thought held perfect sympatico. It wasn't that they didn't love each other anymore. It was never that with them. Their strength rested on being together. Most days they spent apart; duties and responsibility overriding their urgent need for closeness. Michonne felt like she was missing a limb.

Nights were predictable; they fell into an exhausted slumber once homework was scrutinized, dinner was over, and the kids were all in bed. Sometimes they were just too tired to have any kind of in depth conversation. Bottomline, she missed her man.

They were both hoping for some alone time, but Sasha had been planning games night for weeks, taking away any agency they had in going solo tonight. She already told Sasha they'd attend while the event was still in the planning stages. It had been forever since the whole crew had gotten together. Had it not been for the nosiness social media dictated, Michonne wouldn't have known what her friends were up to. She conversed with Andrea on a daily, they were co-owners of her Veterinary practice, so it was difficult _not_ to keep up with her best friend and business partner.

"Sasha's been planning these games for two weeks," she said, in the way of conversation.

"I woulda' been good with eatin' pizza, and watchin' a movie on Daryl's big screen TV? Do we hafta' do the whole games _thang?_"

"You know Sasha, she's extremely competitive!" Michonne exclaimed. "The games are couple based. We're the longest married couple there. How could we lose?"

Rick didn't miss the confidence in her tone. He shook his head and chuckled. "I know you wife. You hate losin'."

Michonne flashed a generous smile, knowing he was right.

"It's what the people expect. If the games are gonna be about us, how can we not win?"

She took solace in how well they understood each other, even if they weren't seeing eye to eye on a few things right now, they still had a rich history that spanned a continent, an unplanned baby and one unforgettable night in Jamaica. It was why Michonne wasn't too concerned about the minor deficits in their relationship. She knew her husband, and he knew her.

Rick glided their CRV into Daryl and Sasha's driveway. It looked like they were the last pair to arrive. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Michonne felt her anticipation building. She was going to see her friends, spend some much needed time with her husband, and of course...win.

* * *

The night wasn't going according to plan. Not even a little bit. Michonne was about ready to pull an Andre by faking a stomach ache to get out of 'Games Night.' So far the evening had been a complete disaster. She and Rick were definitely _not_ in the lead, much to her chagrin. It grinded her nerves Rick wasn't taking their loss as serious as she was.

Pictionary had been the third game, making their losses for the night, a not so lucky number three.

On the first round of Pictionary Michonne got _The Titanic_. Easy, she thought. She drew an iceberg (something resembling an iceberg) and a ship. No brainer. Ha!

Rick suggested it was The Love Boat. He all but shut the room down for a cool ten minutes with that one.

Second round she pulled _The Spice Girls_. Not too easy, not too hard. She and her man could tackle it, or so she thought. Wrong!

Michonne took the test from a different angle; drawing a jar with tiny dots inside it, she even added a label, then five girly figures below it. She used the signal for 'two words' to help Rick along.

Spice. Girls.

Spice. Girls.

Too Easy.

Rick busted out, "Pepto-Bismol" like he was at one of Andre's baseball games. His defense; he thought Michonne was implying what was her go to when spicy food turned her stomach.

Michonne was making one last gallant effort, trying to help Rick discern the image she was drawing. The movie _E.T_ shouldn't be difficult to guess. Right?

Michonne wasn't the best artist on the planet, but the wide eyed alien head, along with the infamous bicycle she drew should've been a dead ringer for the pop culture icon.

"The Good, The Bad and the Ugly!" Rick shouted, a look of confidence on his face.

Michonne threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Are you kidding me, Grimes?!"

"Well, you're not givin' me much to work with, babe," he muttered, his tone as dry as her expression.

"Time's up!" Andrea called cheerily.

Michonne threw the sharpie on the table, then plopped down on the vacant spot next to Rick on the sofa, landing with just enough time to give him a sharp side eye.

They were losing, she was not pleased.

"You mad at me?" he asked, while Daryl and Sasha debated on whose turn it was to draw.

"We haven't gotten _one_ right!" They game was almost over. They were the longest married couple in the room, yet they were lagging behind poorly.

"We'll get 'em next round." Rick whispered in her ear, then pinched her thigh. She was not to be played.

"Maybe if you paid attention to my clues, you'd get somethin' right."

"I would've gone with the alphabet." Rick sighed, taking a pull of his beer.

Michonne squinted at his answer, then folded her arms in response. He was certain he heard her huff.

"Just sayin.'"

Rick thought she was joking around the first two games, but she was treating pictionary like if it was the Playoffs.

"Spencer got Rosita's, Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's stone!"

Rick shrugged again, "So...?"

"She. Drew. A. Circle, Rick!" Michonne said, under her breath.

"And?" Rick's tone was beginning to reflect a hint of annoyance. They weren't competing for the Olympics. This wasn't the bottom of the ninth. They still had half the night to go.

"They've been dating for a month!"

No one bothered to highlight the fact Rosita was on boyfriend number three in the past five months. Everyone easily accepted Spencer into their bunch, knowing the poor dude was already on borrowed time.

"You think that means somethin' about them?"

She looked at him, glad the other couples in the large living room were otherwise occupied with game scores and hunger.

"I'm more concerned about what it says about us. We're usually so in sync."

Michonne hated comparing them to anyone, least of all Spencer and Rosita, but they were more aware of each other than she and Rick were. Where was their dynamic synergy?

Before Rick could provide his rebuttal, Maggie chimed in, "Oh no, honey. You two aren't in sync at all. Y'all are more 98 degrees."

Maggie laughed at her own lame joke. Soon Sasha and Rosita joined in too. Michonne didn't find the quip amusing.

"Ah-hem!' Andrea cleared her throat. "Looks like we have a winner!"

Rosita and Spencer stood holding hands, waving to the entire living room like they'd just won Olympic medals.

Michonne took a sip of her wine, telling herself winning didn't matter as long as everybody was having fun. Seeing the smiles and hearing the laughter from her friends helped her put things to perspective. She wanted a logical explanation for their disharmony, but convinced her mind she shouldn't take tonight so literal. Sometimes you lose some, sometimes you win some.

The thought still lingered though, why did losing at a few stupid games scare her so much?

* * *

It felt like the bottom of the ninth. They were onto game number four. They were... still losing, but Michonne was keeping the faith on this one. She was cuddled next to Rick on the couch, his arm thrown over her shoulder, a beer in his hand. At least she had proximity to aid in her closeness campaign.

"Mags, What's Glenn's dream job?" Andrea waited for Maggie to respond. She set the jumbled cards in her hands straight, and took a sip of her red wine. Her mother had their four year old baby girl for the weekend, she had no intention of letting the two bottles of wine she'd brought over go to waste.

Glenn looked considerably nervous next to Maggie. He held his answer card close to his chest.

"That's easy." Maggie said with the biggest smirk on her face. "Pizza delivery guy!"

Andrea recoiled, surprised by Maggie's response. Michonne rubbed her hands together, certain Maggie had gotten the answer wrong. Glenn was a computer programmer, there was no way the techie wanted to be a pizza delivery guy.

Her thoughts turned to munch when Glenn held up his answer card. It said, _Pizza Delivery Guy._

Maggie beamed like the lights in a stadium. "I know my man!"

Glenn gave her a high-five and a smack on her lips.

"Really?" Michonne sighed.

"Ten points for the Rhees!" Sasha announced, keeping score on the blackboard.

Up next were Daryl and Sasha.

"Sash, Daryl's favorite food. What is it?"

Sasha didn't hesitate. She began to scribble immediately on her card. She held it up for everyone to see.

_Squirrel._

"She right." Her husband submitted his card, his response identical to Sasha's own.

Rosita held up her hand as though she was a student in a classroom. "But…" Rosita needed some answers.

Sasha pointed her finger in Rosita's direction. "Don't ask." She knew she was right, but she didn't need to explain how she knew that one tidbit about her husband.

"Shane, I know you just got here, but just for fun maybe you can answer a question about your boo." Sasha said, ambushing Shane who had just gotten off a shift at the station. He'd only been in the house for ten minutes. Sasha didn't like excluding anyone from anything.

"Damn, Sash, can a man finish his beer first?" Shane answered, giving Andrea a kiss on her forehead.

"Nope."

"Fine. Hit me with your best shot. There ain't nothin' bout my wife-to-be I don't know." Shane gave Sasha one of his cocky grins.

"Alright, let's do this." Sasha grabbed the pile of cards from Andrea's hands, rummaging for the best question. "What is Drea's worst habit?"

"That's easy." Shane clicked his tongue. "She spends way too much money. Too much of my money. She's always buyin' me and Tilly things. I keep tryin' to tell her to put that money towards the weddin'."

Guilt crept over his fiance's face. Andrea stood from the borrowed kitchen stool, clenching her hands as though she was in confession. "In the spirit of transparency, I must confess that those gifts don't cost as much as you think... they're all bootleg."

Shane set down his beer on the coffee table. "Woman, what did you say?"

Maggie and Sasha dug in the popcorn bowl, watching the soap opera that was about to unfold before them.

Andrea nodded her head at Shane. A lot.

Michonne too was surprised. Andrea was a shopaholic, she'd gotten the excessive disease from her.

Shane held his wrist up. "Whatabout' the rolex you bought your boy for Christmas?" The disappointment in his voice was apparent.

Andrea shook her head, "Sorry baby, that's not a Rolex, it's a Nolex."

Michonne couldn't help herself, she and Rick collapsed on each other in a fit of laughter. Shane looked like someone had stolen his childhood. He and Andrea lapsed into a bitter banter of their own, making the joke even sweeter.

"Chonne, you're next." Sasha took over for her friend. She gave the card a once over before she announced the question. "What's Rick's favorite thing in the whole wide world?"

"His python," she answered, before writing it on the card.

Maggie and Rosita recoiled at her response.

"Girl, you nas-ty." Sasha said, hi-fiving Rosita.

Michonne realized in hindsight how her response came across. The innuendo was not intentional.

"I actually meant his gun. You know, his prized possession."

"Mmmhmm." Came from Maggie. Glenn, Daryl and Shane all shared a private joke of their own.

Rick glared at Michonne and shook his head with a look of amused curiosity on his face. "My python? You were jokin' right?"

Beneath Rick's calm disposition lurked a real disappointment in Michonne's response. If Michonne thought he held his colt python in such high esteem, then her perception of his value system was skewered.

"I was wrong?"

"Uhh, yeah." he said, about to launch into a thesis about how wrong she was. There was only one thing Rick favored most in the world, and if his wife didn't know what it was, they had a lot more to talk about than he thought.

Before Rick could justify his subtraction to Michonne's addition Spencer came in with dinner.

"Pizza's here!" Four piping hot pizza boxes filled his arms. The aroma of pepperoni and cheese took over the room, The _How__ Well Do You Know Your partner_ game was soon forgotten.

Michonne and Rick were the lucky couple to dish up the pizza. They worked in silence in the Dixon's kitchen. Michonne didn't want to behave irrationally. She hated losing, sometimes it got the best of her. She diverted her thoughts, paying attention to the fancy granite countertops Daryl and Sasha had re-done recently.

Rick observed Michonne as he unstacked the boxes. She was doing that thing she did where she stayed in her head. He was in two minds about explaining his value system to her. She obviously had a rationale of her own. An incorrect one, but one she believed nonetheless.

Given her mood he didn't want to rub it in, but he was never good at keeping things from her.

"For the record, my python is way, way down on my favorites list."  
Michonne leaned against the counter, licking some marinara sauce that had gotten on her finger. She opened the big stainless steel fridge and pulled out a full mug of orange juice. retrieved some glasses from the cabinets above her, grateful she had a task at hand to distract her.

"I know how much you love that thing. Your dad gave it to you. His dad gave it to him. It's practically a family heirloom at this point."

"I know. But I can live without it."

"Why don't I know what your favorite thing in the world is?"

She was back to folding her arms again. Rick had to admit, she was sexy when she was mad. He knew whatever was brewing between them was worrying her more than he realized. It went further than Michonne not knowing what his favorite thing in the world was. Even though the answer to that question was just as critical to their dynamic.

"I dunno. It's not a secret."

"Our harmony is off Rick."

"You got that off'a few games?" He was doing that eye squinting, head tilting, lips curled up thing. She knew, he knew it turned her on. Immensely. She was incredibly motivated not to be sidetracked. She had a point to make.

"It's not just about tonight." She tried to control the crack in her voice and failed.

Rick placed the white plates on the counter. He walked over to where she stood, trapping her in between the counter and his lean body.

He stared at her, his blue eyes searching for the things he'd been too occupied to miss. Her breath mingled with his, her body heat radiated off his chest. He wanted to kiss her, but decided to seek some leverage instead.

"I know you, Michonne."

Her serious disposition weakened once he touched her cheek. She still managed to belt out a monotone, "Do you?"

"You think I don't?"

"Felt like it."

"I got a few questions wrong. It's not that big of a deal."

"You said my favorite singer was Elvis."

"You said you loved the King of Rock N' Roll!"

Exasperated, she pushed past him, refocusing on plating the pizza for their friends. "I was talking about Chuck Berry!"

In his confused state, Rick asked. "So, he's your favorite singer?"

"No!"

"Hey, hey. Wait a minute. You two know you're arguing with each other?" Sasha and Andrea, followed by Shane interrupted the minor tete-a-tete.

"Damn, I thought I'd never see this. Look Shane, they bleed."

"C'mon buddy let's go grab a beer and leave these… ladies to it."

Shane grabbed Rick by his shoulders, hastily ushering him out the estrogen filled kitchen. Rick knew the conversation between him and Michonne wasn't over, but thanked Shane for the rescue.

"Guess we aren't as perfect as you thought," Michonne said, once the guys were out of ear shot.

Andrea shrugged. "No couple is perfect, Chonne."

Sasha took over, "That's true. Rosie and Spencer are gonna break up in about seventeen days. Daryl and I were arguing over what kind of pizza to get. And Drea and Shane are in couples therapy. Maggie and Glenn… well, It's Maggie and Glenn they live in their own world."

One glimpse into the kitchen proved Sasha's point. Glenn and Maggie were kissing on the couch.

"Hey!" Came from Andrea, still in shock from Sasha's big reveal.

"What? It's no big deal." Sasha placed a hand on her friends back, giving her a halfway hug.

"Sometimes I really can't stand that man."

"I didn't know. Are you two gonna be okay?" Michonne asked, feeling remorseful about making a big deal out of, well, nothing really. She and Rick got a few answers to silly games wrong, they were nowhere in the vicinity of couples therapy. They may be a little distant, but they weren't dysfunctional.

"We're gonna be fine. Just because I can't stand him, doesn't mean I don't love him."

"You two always had that crazy kind of love." Michonne smiled, an epiphany settling all around her.

"A little spat is good sometimes. Helps you see what you're fighting for," Andrea said.

Nothing was more important to Michonne than Rick. Things had been addled before, but everything was in perspective now. She grabbed two plates with the stuffed crust pepperoni pizza, tilting her head for the girls to follow suit. "C'mon. Let's end this games night on a high note."

'Up next is Family Feud!" Sasha danced her way out the kitchen.

* * *

They'd lost at Family Feud too, but it was a group effort. Nothing could compare to the jokes they cracked or the memories they'd made as a family that night. Michonne dubbed the night a success either way. They were already making plans for their next get together while they were saying their goodbyes.

She and Rick were back where the night began, journeying their way home, taking in the clear, peaceful night illuminated by a glorious full moon.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Michonne was still doing some introspection, chiding herself on magnifying something so unimportant instead of enjoying the time she got to spend with Rick. Time was so fleeting these days.

"You alright over there?" Rick asked, breaking her solemn reverie.

"I am."

"Tell me what you're thinkin'."

"I was thinking that us not being as in sync as we usually are kinda scared me." Inherently she thought their losing streak was a parallel to the disparity she felt in their relationship. It felt like they were depreciating in value, like a used car. She was wrong.

Rick took her hand in his, feeling the need to be close to her. If she was scared about something it was his job to come running to assure her.

"I know things haven't been the best these past weeks. We hardly spend alone time together, you're feelin' the loss. We both are. Things won't always be like this. I promise things will get better soon."

Not that their lack of alone time wasn't on his radar, but now that he saw how critical it was to Michonne he was going to do everything in his power to make things right again. The sacrifices they were making now were solely for their family. He knew the things he was missing out on was only for a period of time. What he was doing now was for their future, it bothered him tremendously how much he was missing out on. It made his purpose even more tangible, and he was a man driven by purpose.

Michonne always understood that about him.

"You're right. Things won't always be like this. This is just a part of the life we're trying to build, the life we've built so far."

"That's right." He squeezed her palm, wanting the added assurance for himself too. "What matters most is we're there for each other, even when we're not."

"Everytime." The confidence was back in her voice, and her smile.

"Everytime."

Everything Rick said was true. He'd always been there for her. He was the first one she called when the clinic flooded out during their opening week. He'd drop everything at the station to help her. When R.J left his favorite blanket at her mother's two weeks ago, Rick took the ninety minute drive to get the blanket for their son. He was a great husband and an exceptional father.

If it weren't for the push he gave her to start her Veterinary Practice, she may have still been working for a soon to be retired Hershel. Rick was the one who believed she could do it. He had her back every time it counted. A few missed dinners, and late nights at the office could never discredit what they had. Losing at pictionary didn't imply they were losing at life. They were winning even though they had lost tonight.

"Wanna know somethin'?" Rick shot her an irresistible smile. The last thing he'd ever want Michonne to have about them was doubt.

"I do."

"I know you love those Big Kat bars, that's why I stock up on 'em. For you. I know you hate my jokes, but you laugh at them anyway. I know your favorite flowers are calla lilies because they remind you of your grandmother, and you love cats even though you're allergic. I know you bite your lip when you're nervous. I know you'll do anything to protect our kids. I know you love squeezing my butt even though you tease that it's non-existent."

Michonne clutched Rick's hand tighter, wishing that he didn't have to steer their vehicle down the highway. She wanted to be in her husband's arms.

"I know you, baby, but I don't know everything." He clutched her hand to his chest. "I want you to know I'll never stop learnin' about you, Michonne Grimes."

"I love you so much, Rick." She kissed his hand, still floating on every word he'd whispered to her in the cabin of the car.

"Ask me again what my favorite thing in the world is?"

"What's your favorite thing in the world?" She was much too eager to oblige him.

"You." Rick responded in the most sincere tone she'd ever heard. "You'll always be my favorite thing in the world, and the one thing I can't live without. You and the kids mean everything to me, babe.

"I know." It was something she was never going to _stop_ knowing.

"It doesn't matter if we're not so good at the games. We're in sync where it matters. The kids and the beautiful life we've built together. What's better than that?"

They were on the same page, a game didn't define what they had. Hearing everything Rick said gave her faith in them a much needed rejuvenation.

Rick took a left at the traffic light, alerting Michonne they weren't headed straight home. The night was peaceful despite the internal storm she'd previously conjured up.

"Where are we going?'" The tank was full, it couldn't be for gas.

"We're going to Ivy's, on Richmond."

Michonne's face lit up, Ivy's sold the best chocolate ice-cream this side of the state. Michonne had a tiny addiction to the sweet treat.

"That's my favorite," she said.

"I know."

Rick couldn't get over how stunning his wife was, her beautiful brown skin glowed under the tiny bit of moonlight that seeped into the car. All he wanted to do was peel her denim dress off her sexy frame. After he fed her sweet tooth.

He kissed her hand, wanting to kiss so much more than her slender fingers.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"There's something you don't know about me." Her cadence took on a sultry swing

"Yeah? What's that?"

Rick put the car in park, finding a spot directly in front of the ice cream joint.

"I'm not wearing any panties," Michonne said, stepping out of the car. She closed the door, then sauntered through Ivy's entrance.

Stunned by her revelation, Rick stuttered an incoherent response, then followed closely behind his tease of a wife.

He knew one thing for sure, he'd won the jackpot by marrying Michonne.


End file.
